The new girl
by KatissaEmene
Summary: Jacks best friend moves to Seaford and joins the dojo. Kim and Kat become fast friends. Follow the gang on new adventures of love and friendship as they all become closer to their crushes. Also a person from Kim's past threatens her life with her friends. I know that the picture's from the show New Girl but it fits the name of the story. Changed rating to T for mild swearing.
1. Kat comes to town

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first story. I worked really hard on it. I hope you like it.**

Jack walked in to the dojo, "sorry I'm late," he said. "That's ok Jack" Rudy replied. "So Rudy, what's the big surprise?" Kim asked "oh, we're getting a new student!" " please be a girl" Kim chanted "please be a boy" Eddie, Milton and Jerry chanted. "It's a girl" "YES!" Kim shouted, " ok boys cough up the dough" Jerry, Eddie and Milton reluctantly handed Kim $10 each. Jack looked at them, " you guys were stupid enough to make a bet with Kim?" "we really thought it would be a boy" Milton replied "hey I'm a dollar short, Jerry!" "I needed a water bottle" he said sheepishly. Then Kim chased him out of the dojo while he was screaming "Ayuda! Yo estoy siendo perseguido por una chica loca que quiere mi dinero!"

~THEME SONG~ {IN THE DOJO}

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all turned to the door, "wow" was all they could say. A beautiful girl was entering the dojo. Her skin was a light chocolaty brown and she had beautiful dark brown eyes. Her black hair came down in waves to her armpits. She wore a pink Hello Kitty crop top with a purple tank top under neath. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of pink converse on. Jack looked over and shouted "oh my god! Kat is that really you?" "Jackie! It's so great to see you!" "it's been what 3 years?" "about." Everyone stood there confused, Rudy walked into his office. Kim was the first to speak, "sorry to interrupt your little reunion but a, the rest of us are still here jack." "how do you to know each other?" Milton said as being to first of the 3 boys to recover from shock. "Oh yeah, sorry, when we were little our moms were best friends so we were best friends but then we moved and i havent seen Kat sense, but shes like my little sister. Kat this Jerry, Eddie, Milton..." Jack pointed to each one as he said their names, "and the aggressive blond is..." "I can introduce myself, and I'm fistey not aggressive. Hi, I'm Kim." "I'm Katrina but I go by Kat" "that's funny, I'm Kimberly but I go by Kim." Jerry fully recovered walked over to Kat pushing Kim and Jack away, "helloooo Kat, I'm Jerry and I'm the leader here ." "I find that hard to believe." Kat retorted. Every one snickered and Jerry walked away defeated, "you know Kat I think we'll get along great, this is gonna be a beautiful friendship" Kim said. "So Kim where's the locker room i need to change for practice" "right his way" Kim said leading Kat to the locker room.

~LINE BREAK~ {IN THE DOJO}

When they came out ready for practice, Rudy said to begin sparing before he went back into his office. " Kat why don't u start with Milton" Jack said "okay" she replied with a shrug. "take your fighting stances, go!" Jack said. She took him down in 5 seconds with one kick to the chest. "wow Kat you weren't that good when I was living in NYC" Jack said. "Well when you left my mom told me I should get an after school activity so I took up karate, cheer leading and got on the school news team" she said "really! U should try out for the team and news crew, I'm head cheer leader and lead journalist" Kim said " that's great! We'll be seeing a lot of each other then." Kat then took down Jerry and Eddie and had a long spare with Kim even though neither won, then they changed back to their regular cloths, "wow Kat, your really good" Kim commented "I'm a first degree black belt," "me to!" Kim said excitedly "hey Kim you want to have a sleepover at my house since it's Friday?" "sure, I'll call my mom to bring my stuff" Kim said as she whipped out her phone. "hey Jack you don't mind I have a sleepover with Kim do you?" "no why would I care,it's not like I'll be there" "well... I'm kinda living at your house so she's sleeping over there so we're going out side to wait for Kim's mom, Kim run!" Kat said really fast and her and Kim grabbed their gym bags and bolted for the door"cool, wait what! I have to live with two girls for the night! I'm the only dude at my house!" Jack yelled as he ran after them but the were already getting in Kim's car.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT SCHOOL}

Kim walked into school and met up with Kat at their lockers (Kat's locker is right next to Kim's) "so Kat where's Jack?" "oh he should be here we walked to school together, oh there he is" Kat said. Jack walked over, he was a mess. His hair was wet and unruly, his clothes were poorly matched and lopsided and he was wearing two different shoes, "dude what is up with you, you look like your ready for Halloween. Kat, avoid walking past the elementary school when you go home or he'll scare all the little kids" Kim said "burn!" Kat shirked "haha very funny, I have to share MY bathroom with a girl and she used up all the hot water and took so long I had to grab the first thing in my closet to wear!" "hey! Do you think it's easy to get myself looking this good! I don't just shower and change, I have to straighten my hair, put on make up, brush my teeth, oh by the way your bathroom was filthy so u should get a new toothbrush because I used yours to scrub the floor. Pick out my..." " YOU WHAT?" Jack interrupted her then started scraping his tounge. Kim was laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears. "Well Kim, let's get to dance class." "since when do you take dance class Kim?" Jack asked "since Jerry decided he didn't want to bother teaching me because he can't 'teach me how girls dance' or so he says"

~LINE BREAK~ {IN THE LUNCH ROOM}

Kat was looking for the guys at lunch when Frank and the BD's walked up to her, "hey hot stuff wat'ch you looking for?" "my friends and don't talk to me like that because I'm soooo not interested" Kat shot back then she spotted the guys she headed for them. When Frank say where she was headed he intercepted her, "where are you going, cerntintly not with those morons." "wow Frank those are some big words for ya are you sure you know what they mean?" Kim said from behind him. He turned to see the Wasabi Warriors standing there with Jack and Kim in the front. He threw a punch at Jack, "dude how many times do I have to tell you, 'you probably shouldn't have done that'" There was all out war, Kim and Kat took out 2 guys who ended up in a trash can, and on a broken table. Jack took out Frank who was laying on the floor covered in pudding and Jerry, Eddie and Milton took down the other 3 guys who were scattered around the floor clutching their sides.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT THE DOJO}

"no, no! Let me put it this way, give me and N give me an O whats that spell? NO!" Kim slammed her thumb down on her cell phone "who was that?" Jack asked as Kim and Kat walked in to the dojo. "Brody, he insists that I go out with him because he wants to date 'a karate chopping cheerleader' and I forgave him but refuse to date someone like him. Those BD's ruined my dress and I still haven't gotten the gravy out. I scrubbed so hard my fingers still smell like mushroom!" Kim said shoving her hand in Jack's face "wow, your right, that's some strong mushroom. Do you need a hug? Because again its my flat that that happened to you." "yes please" Kim said hugging Jack. Kat looked at the two in a curious manor, 'I wonder what's going on there' she Kim and Jack went to change she asked Jerry, Eddie and Milton about it. They all said their crushing on each other but refuse to admit it. Kat started to formulate a plan.

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Review!**


	2. The party

**A/N hey guys! so this is chapter 2! im gonna be running a contest to add an o/c for Kat's boyfriend. just tell me his personality, clothing style, stuff he likes to do, etc. forgot to do this last chapter.**

**Disclamer: KatissaEmene doesn't own kickin it. I only own the plot of this story and Kat.**

"So Kat, this is Falafil Phil's" Kim said as they sat down at their usual table. Kat made sure Kim sat next to Jack. "So what do you suggest?" she asked "falafil balls" Eddie said. "that's what we usually get, a large order of falafil balls" Milton explained " we'll go put in the order so Eddie doesn't freak out, or jerry for that matter" with that the 3 boys got up leaving Kim, Jack and Kat at the table. "Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash up" Kat said "ok" Kim and Jack replied. Kat walked over towards the bathroom but hid so she could spi on them. "so you and Kat are pretty close" "yeah I've just known her for so long, but what about you, you to seem to be getting along from what I can tell and all the squealing I heard on Friday night. I hope she gets a house soon because I can not do another weekend like that." "Hey! We weren't that bad!" "oh yes you were!" 'ok I've had enough of this' Kat thought " hey, did I mis anything?" Kat asked walking back to the table. "nope" Kim and Jack replied. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, what doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone' Kat's phone blasted "hello, oh hi mom, uh yeah, whooooo! That's great, really? sweet! This is so exciting, oh yeah sure I'll tell Jack, k bye! Jack I'm moving out." "why?" "we got a house, it's on Stevenson rd, and I GET MY OWN BATHROOM!" Kat exclaimed "that's awesome! I GET MY BATHROOM BACK! Whoop whoop!" Jack said "did you say Stevenson?" Kim asked "yeah" "where on Stevenson?" "um let me check" Kat said looking at her text messages "1300" "OMG! I'm 1302, we're neighbors! We have to go buy you a whole new wardrobe!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" both girls shrieked while Jack covered his ears. "what's going on?" Milton asked as he, Jerry and Eddie came back with the food, "well Kim and Kat are neighbors and they might have just broken my ear drums" Jack said sarcastically "I'm sorry Jackie we didn't mean to hurt your ears" Kim said putting on her pouty face "give it up I'm not going to spend money on you" Jack said. Then he made the fatal mistake of looking at Kim and caved "fine" he breathed "YES! After we eat your taking me and Kat shopping" "stupid puppy dog face" he said under his breath "excuse me, what was that Jack?" "nothing Kim" "that's what I thought." They began to eat, "dude you are in for it," "yeah I feel sorry for you" Jerry and Eddie said "why, your coming to" "no, don't do that to us Jack, you know how Kim gets into her shopping!" Milton wailed "if I'm going down your going down with me" Jack replied "let's go" Kat said all the boys grumbled and the girls laughed.

~LINE BREAK~ {IN A STORE}

"Kim come on, this is the fifth store." Jack said "yeah! We can't carry anymore bags yo!" "this has to be like 100 lbs of stuff each" "my arms are tired" Jerry Eddie and Milton complained. "Calm down guys we just have to find an outfit for my house warming party then we'll be done" Kat said. "Like a whole outfit? With shoes and stuff?" Milton asked "yep" "uh huh" Kim and Kat both said. All 4 boys fell on to the couch in front of the dressing rooms defeated. After the girls tried on cloths Jack paid for everything and they left. "58 pairs of shoes yo" "114 T-shirts" "62 pairs of jeans" "and 24 dresses with accessories" Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack said with horror clearly written on their faces as the group left the last store. "Dang women, you girls can shop!" Jerry said "If shopping was an Olympic sport you guys would take the gold, when are you guys gonna wear this stuff?" "at Kat's house warming party we will wear 3 different outfits" Kim said "why so many?" Eddie asked "because we are inviting Donna Tobin and need to show her up" Kat said a-matter-o-factly. "Let's get all these bags to your house, Kim call your mom, she has that SUV and can transport us and all these bags, that you two refuse to carry,to your house." "We wouldn't want to ruin the manicures you paid for carrying bags Jackie" Kim said sweetly "yeah bro, why ruin something you paid for" Kat said glaring at Jack, "yeah whatever, sis"

~LINE BREAK~ {AT KAT'S HOUSE}

"The house is smaller than I thought" Milton said "yeah where are you gonna have the party?" Eddie asked. They were walking into a small one floor house with brown paint and the 4 boys were seriously confused "follow me" Kat said slyly. Everyone looked at her weird except for Kim who has already been informed about the house. Kat lead them to a door that opened up into a small room. She walked over to a book shelf "oooooo! Can I do it?" Kim asked excitedly "be my guest" Kat replied. Now the boys were really confused. Kim pulled a blue book out and a keyboard slid out of the wall. She typed in something and the floor opened up to stairs leading down. "whoa" all the boys said "come on" Kat said as Kim and her walked down the stairs. The boys followed out of curiosity. They entered into a large hallway that lead into an underground mansion. "this is swag yo! whoooooooo!" Jerry exclaimed Kat lead them into her room and opened her huge walk in closet, inside was a door. They entered and it was a training dojo. Right next to the bathrooms was another door with the numbers 1302 over it. "What the... How the... Where the... WHAT?" Jack said clearly still confused "come on, you and Milton have to bring my stuff to my closet which is through that door." Kim said simply "ok Jack let's go" Milton said dragging Jack after Kim. "Jerry, Eddie back into my closet with my cloths. When Jack, Kim and Milton come back we'll start planing my party in the ball room." Jerry and Eddie stumbled into Kat's closet. Jack and Milton burst through the door and were panting. "So your dojo connects yours and Kim's closets?" Jack asked still confused "yes captain obvious" Kim snapped sarcastically. Just then Jerry and Eddie walked back in, "ok let's start party planing people!" Kat screamed

~LINE BREAK~ {KAT'S HOUSE NIGHT OF PARTY}

"Bouncer?" "check" "snacks?" "check" "drinks?" "check" "cool outfits? Picked out the boys outfits?" "check and check. Kat everything is perfect. The decorations look great, we left the passage open so people can get in, Jack can dance, I can dance. What is there to worry about?" Kim said "nothing, your right Kim. Everything is gonna go great." Kat replied confidently. She was wearing a dark purple dress that went down to right above her knees. It was strapless and had black sparkles over the purple. Just above her stomach was a purple leather belt that tied in the back with 2 purple roses on the front left side. She curled her hair and pulled it in to a loose side pony on the right side. She topped off her look with a gold studded bracelet, thick gold chained necklaces her pair of gold hoops and a pair of sparkly gold sandal heels. Kim was in a dark pink dress that ruffled at the top in tears and had one strap on her right shoulder. It went half way down her thighs. Around her waist was a black alastic belt that had a gold dog in the middle. She curled her hair and let it fall down her left shoulder. To top it off she wore a sparkly diamond bracelet, a thin silver chain bracelet, dangly diamond earrings and platinum gold sandal high heels. "When do people start arriving?" Kim asked "well..." Kat started, just then the guys walked in accompanied by Kelsey Vergas, Julie and Stacy Wisman. "Does that answer your question?" Kat asked "yes" Kim replied Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked over to the snack table with their dates. "So I see Eddie, Jerry and Milton all got dates, how about you?" Kim asked Jack "oh I don't know I guess I never found the right girl" Jack said "you struck out" "oh big time, but what about you?" Jack asked smirking. By then people were pouring in and Kat went off to dance. "I decided if I didn't have a date I could dance with as many boys I want" Kim retorted. "Well could I be the first one?" Jack asked, "sure" Kim replied and smiled at him as they walked out on to the dance floor. Kat looked over and saw them dancing. She grabbed Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Kelsey and Stacy to talk to them. The went in to her room. "So you guys know the plan?" "Yep" "uh huh" "yeah" "ok" "let's do this!" "wait what, I'm confused" the last one came from Jerry after briefing him on the plan he understood, "oh I get it" he said "ok everyone hands in" Kat said, every one put their hands in, "BREAK!" they all shouted and ran out of her room.

**Kinda a cliffy. I'm not gonna tell you the plan until next chapter. So don't forget to enter your o/c for Kat's bf. Review!**


	3. The talent show

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy and dont forget about the o/c contest!**

"Yo DJ" Jerry shouted. The DJ looked at him and Jerry whispered in his ear. He nodded. "Ok ladies and gents, we're gonna slow it down bait so grab someone to share this dance with, if your not dancing I'll spotlight you" the DJ said. Kat grabbed some random guy and soon everyone was dancing except Kim and Jack. "So you wanna dance? You know so we don't get spotlighted" Jack asked "I'd love to" Kim replied as she took his hand and they began to dance. She gently rested her head on his chest. When the song was over a fast song came on. "Kim!" Kat called, "I just saw Donna Tobin, and shes wearing a ratty blue dress lets go show her up!" she exclaimed. "Jack are you gonna come watch?" Kim asked "duh" he replied. When they reached Donna she didn't look amazing but she didn't look horrible. Kat was right though her dress was ratty. When Donna looked over and saw Kim and Kat in their dresses she was fumming with anger. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Hi Donna!" Kim said really perkily. "Hello Kim" Donna said through gritted teeth. "Well have fun at our party" Kat said before they bounced away with Jack in tow. "Now we have to go change for our dance number with Kelsey and Stacy" Kim told him.

~LINE BREAK~ {AFTER THEY CHANGED}

Kim walked out first. She was wearing a pink off the shoulder long sleeved sweatshirt with a sparkly blue heart on it that looked like this 3. She wore black short shorts that we're sparkly in the front with pink spandex sticking out underneath. She had on pink DC's with purple circle patterns on them. Kat came out in a blue version of the sweatshirt with XOX on it in pink sparkles. Her spandex was also blue but her shorts were black and sparkly in the front. Her shoes were blue and red. Kelsey's sweatshirt was yellow with purple sparkle letters that said LOL. Her spandex was yellow but her shorts were the same. Her shoes were yellow and pink. Stacy's sweatshirt was purple with BFF on it in green sparkles. Green spandex and shorts that matched the other girls was included. Her shouts were purple and blue. TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne started playing and they danced while everyone watched. (They did the dance from Judge it up.) When they were done Julie was the first to tell them how great they did. After getting praise from all their friends they were about to go change into outfit number 3 when they heard a lot of loud talking. "Whoa, what's going on?" Kim asked "Hi Kim, uh I think our invites got lost but we made it here" was heard from an all to familiar voice. It belonged to Frank.

LINE BREAK STILL AT THE PARTY

"Frank! I'm sorry your invite never got lost we just didn't mail it because it doesn't exist" Kat snapped. After that Frank got mad so he throw a punch at Jack "won't you ever learn, you probably shouldn't have done that" Jack said twisting Frank's arm. There was war and Kelsey, Stacy and Julie kept everyone else back. There was an even amount of people on each side of the fight. Jack threw Frank into a wall but Kim begged him to switch opponents. "This is my revenge, for ruining my dress from the cotillion, for being a lier and cheat, for attacking me and my friends and for hitting on me through it all." Kim said delivering a blow each time she said something. Jack took out his match quickly as did Jerry, Eddie and Milton. Kim was the only one still fighting. Frank tried but couldn't touch her,she was unstoppable. "Your getting tired Frank. Why don't you give and admit you lost to a girl, oh wait that's right you have an ego the size of Asia." Kim commented "fine I give up Kim" "good, Big Man come escort these scum out of here." Kim said to a giant bouncer who lead the BD's out. The music started and everyone started dancing again. "Come on girls, let's go change" Kat said. The four girls changed into simple dresses that went down to their knees and silver high heeled sandles. Kim's was a pink dress, Kat's was blue, Kelsey's was yellow and Stacy's was purple. The danced until midnight and then everyone went home.

LINE BREAK AT THE DOJO

Kim and Jack were warming up, Jerry and Eddie were sparing and Milton was punching a dummy when Kat came running through the doors with a flyer in her hands. "Kim! Did you hear about the talent show?" "yeah but Donna Tobin wins every year with a dance number" she replied. "So we can win and then rub it in her overly made up face" Kat said excitedly. "ok let's do it" Kim said smiling. Kat ran into the changing room to put on her training cloths. "Ok guys let's start practice, Kim go punch some dummies while you wait for Kat, uh everyone else spar. Jack with Jerry and Eddie with Milton." Rudy said coming out of his office. After 2 hours of practice Kat and Kim walked out of the changing rooms. "So you wanna go get a smoothie than go decide what we're gonna do for the talent show?" Kim asked "sure let's go" "go where?" Jack asked as the boys came out of the changing rooms. "To decide what we're gonna do for the talent show." Kat explained "cool, mind if we come, we were thinking of starting a band" Milton said. "That's it!" Kim gasped "what's it?" Kat asked "that's what we'll do for the talent show. We'll form a band and call it Dragon Crew" Kim said "why?" Eddie asked. "Because we swear by the light of the DRAGON'S eye and we are a crew. Also a Chinese dragon is made up of different animals that are nothing alike. Just like us" Kim explained. "Oh that makes sense" Jerry said. "Kat and I are gonna go get a smoothie and sense it's Friday we are gonna pic a song to preform." Kim said before the group parted ways.

LINE BREAK AT KIM'S HOUSE

"You play guitar?" Kat asked picking up the instrument. "Yeah I also write my own songs... DUH! I'm so stupid we can use one of my songs!" Kim exclaimed happy they were getting somewhere. She handed Kat her song book and Kat started flipping through it. 'Hey what about this one' Kat thought seeing the title 'Best Friends Brother'. "I know what we should sing but you have to answer this question first" Kat said "ok, what is it" "do you have a crush on Jack?" "I uh uh um I I do. Ok yes I'm crushing on your 'brother' Jack" "so we are best friends and you are crushing on my 'brother' Jack, correct?" Kat asked hinting at the song "yes, wait, I got it! BFB! That's what we'll sing!" Kim said proud she figured it out. "We can't tell the Boys the name of the song or the lyrics we'll just teach them them melody and we'll practice in private" Kat explained "why?" Kim asked "because I want to get you and Jack together and we're gonna use the talent show to do it" Kat replied. "Sounds like a plan." The gang practiced for a week and they even got Stacy, Kelsey and Julie to do their wardrobe. Finally it was the day of the talent show and they were about to see their new outfits. Kim's was a white off the shoulder shirt that went down to her thighs and said 'live laugh love' on it. It was paired with black jeggings and studded high heel ankle boots. Kat was wearing a sheer loose fitted black shirt with ruffles at the top. Her pants were black white zebra striped skinny jeans with a pair of black wedge converse. Jack wore a black V neck with a leather jacket over the top. His jeans were black and he wore black and white DC's. Jerry was wearing a gray vest over a white shirt that said 'wild child'. He wore baggy black jeans with a silver chain hanging out of the pocket. He wore a gray beanie and white DC's. Milton wore gray corduroys with a white and gray plaid shirt open and a black shirt underneath. His shoes were white black and gray checked vans. Eddie was in a white shirt with a picture of a Chinese dragon on it and a black sweatshirt. He wore black jeans and gray vans. The gang were all back stage and Kelsey Julie and Stacy were checking their outfits. Jack had his guitar, Eddie had his base, Jerry had his drumsticks, Milton's keyboard was on stage and Kat and Kim had their microphones. Kat had worked out all the choreograph and Kim turned the song into a duet. They guys were still clues to what the lyrics were and what the title was. "And now, put your hands together for Dragon Crew!" the MC said. They all took their places on stage, then the music started. Kat sang:

You call me up when you know he's at home

You jump out of your skin when he picks up the phone

Why cant I tell if he's lookin at me

Should I flash him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

You know it's strange, you don't know what your thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

My best friends brother is the one for me

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

He skate boards, does karate and is really funny

You don't want to, but you want to

I just can't get him outta my mind

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

My best friends brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friends brother, my best friends brother

We walk to school and we walk home

But for some crazy reason we're never alone

What do I do when it's late at night

Do I kiss him on the check?

Do I just say goodbye?

You know it's strange, you don't know what your thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

My best friends brother is the one for me

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

He skate boards, does karate and is really funny

You don't want to, but you want to

I just can't get him outta my mind

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

My best friends brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friends brother, my best friends brother

Cause he's such a dream

And you'd know what I mean

If we weren't related

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

My best friends brother is the one for me

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

He skate boards, does karate and is really funny

You don't want to, but you want to

I just can't get him outta my mind

Yeahh, Yeeaah, Yeeaahh, Yeeaahh

My best friends brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friends brother, my best friends brother

BFB, BFB

My best friends brother, my best friends

**Cliffy! You dont know what Jacks reaction is to the song! Remember I need your o/c's! Kat is counting on you guys for her boyfriend! Review and tell my what you think!**


	4. Date planing and visitors

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Dont forget to enter your o/c's by sending me a pm or reviewing. i decided to add a twist you wont see coming. Any way forgot to do this last chapter**

**Disclamer: KatissaEmene doesnt own Kickin it or Best friends brother by Victoria Justice. I do own Kat and this story.**

"That was awesome!" Eddie said as soon as they were off stage. "Yeah it was total swag yo!" Jerry shouted "why didn't you tell us the lyrics sooner, they were really good." "It was all part of the plan" Kat leaned over and whispered because Jack was the only one who wasn't in on it. "What'd you think Jack?" Kim asked nervously because he still hadn't said anything. Kim couldn't read his face exactly because it showed a mix of emotions, shock, confusion and something she couldn't place. His eyes twinkled with, happiness? "I..." "ladies and gents, boys and girls, now what you've all been waiting for, the winner of the 2012 Seaford High talent show is... Dragon Crew!" the MC shouted interrupting Jack. They 6 kids ran on to stage to accept the trophy. "Not only do you get a trophy but LA Reid was here and he wants to offer you a record deal" the MC said. "No way!" Kat shrieked, the group formed a huddle and after lots of whispering they turned around. Kat grabbed the mic, "We couldn't possibly... Pass up this opportunity! LA, wherever you are our manager will contact you." Kat announced proudly before they walked off stage to pack up their stuff. Kim and Kat were about to leave. "Kim" Jack called "what is it?" she asked "can I talk to you, alone" he said stressing the alone. "Oh I get it, I'll call you Kim" Kat called as she headed home. "What did you want to talk about Jack?" Kim asked him. "Your song, your best friend is Kat right?" he asked "of course" "and you guys consider me her brother right?" he questioned "well yes" Kim said trying to keep her cool because boys can be so slow. "So if I'm your best friends brother than you must have a crush on me" Jack stated proudly like he just won a Nobel prize. "Well it took you long enough! I hate having to tell a boy I like him first!" Kim shouted loosing her cool. "I was trying to figure out how to say 'I like you to' with out sounding mushy or stupid!" Jack yelled back. "Well if you like me than ask me out" Kim said as she stopped walking. "Ok, Kim would you like to go on a date with me?" "of corse Jack" Kim told him sweetly. They walked to Kim's house in a comfortable silence. Nether of them could stop smiling. When they got up to Kim's door the let go of each others hands, which the had no idea they were holding. "I'll text you about what I wanna do for our date, k?" Kim questioned "I'll be waiting by the phone" Jack joked. "bye" "bye" Kim stated kissing him on the check "see you at school. With that Jack turned and walked away smiling bigger than he was before and Kim entered her house. As soon as she shut the door she sighed and ran down to the training dojo. She knocked on Kat's door. "Kat, come out here or let me in!" Kim shouted. "Ok, come in." Kat answered opening the door. As soon as Kim stepped in Kat's room she started to explain everything that happened in her absence. "So he got the song?" Kat questioned "yes and I have to text him about our date!" Kim shriked. "TGIF because we are gonna be date planning all night." Kat declared "I totally agree" Kim replied.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT SCHOOL}

"So Kim you guys should go to a movie because it will be dark you can just enjoy each others company and if you see a romance movie it will set the mood for the whole relationship" Kat told her. "That's a good idea, I'll tell Jack at the dojo later. Oooooo! We can see Titanic!" Kim announced. "That's a great idea!" Kat screeched "see you at the dojo" "yeah see ya" they girls said parting ways.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT THE DOJO}

"So Jack we should go see Titanic this Saturday for our date" Kim declared coming out often locker rooms. "Sounds good, I'll pick you up around 7, oh my mom said we could rent a limo because she likes you and it's a tradition for her to rent a limo on the first date with someone she likes. So white or black? Stretch or hummer?" Jack asked "um white, hummer" Kim told him. "Whoa, people we're her to. What's going on?" Eddie asked "I bet they are having a date on Saturday night at 7 and their going to see Titanic in a white hummer limo" Milton guessed "how would you know" Jerry questioned him with a cocky look on his face. "I know because Ethel just said all of that" Milton declared. "Oh" Jerry said looking defeated. (Btw it's Monday after the talent show) "Ok guys start sparing" Rudy commanded them. After two hours of sparring they went into the locker rooms. Kim was the first one done and was waiting for everyone else. Rudy had contacted LA (Rudy was their manager) and he wanted two more songs for the demo. Kim had her back to the door and a blond boy with brown eyes was walking in. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white v neck. He had on black jeans and white vans. "Hey Kim, how have you been doing, its been a while" he said. "Kyle, I thought you would never show your face again, leave" Kim said her voice dripping with venom as she turned around to face him. "I came back to beg forgiveness" "I will never forgive you. What you did was unforgivable so never ask me that again. I'll tell you one more time next time I'll be I'll drop kick u to San Diego." she harshly shouted. "Think about, I'm coming back to talk to you tomorrow because I'm here on official business" Kyle told her"if you don't leave by the count of three I'll..." Kim was cut-off by the guys and Kat coming out of the locker rooms. "Hey Kim who's your friend?" Kat asked "he is no friend of mine, at least not anymore" Kim stated glaring at Kyle. "Well I'll leave you alone now, Kim please think about" he pleaded "not if it could save mankind from global destruction" Kim barked. With that he left. "What was that?" Jack questioned her "just leave it alone" Kim answered. With that they left for band practice.

LINE BREAK

After practice the boys all went home. Kim and Kat sat in Kat's room. "What happened with that boy?" Kat asked her "if I tell you will you promise not to tell a soul as long as you live" Kim asked "I promise never to tell a soul as long as I live." Kat sincerely confirmed. "Kyle 's my twin brother."

**Cliffy! Sorry this chapter isnt that long, i know what's gonna happen next though i just need Kat's bf. If i get three more o/c entries ill post 2 chapters tomorrow! Review!**


	5. New classmates and a date

**A/N I'm soooooo sorry! I was really busy yesterday and couldnt work on the story! I am sad that i only got one o/c for the contest. I got a question about whether or not Kyle was relevent or not but he is crucial for conflict. Whats a story without a problem? I just wanted to say that the next chapter i post will be the longest yet, to make it up to you guys. I wanted to thank all of you for the positive response to my story! Any way on to the disclaimer!(i decided to get creative)**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Lily, hey Kat!**

**Kat: Hey KatissaEmene! how are you?**

**Me: Good, Lily will you do the disclaimer?**

**Lily: Sure, KatissaEmene doesnt own Kickin It she only owns me and Kat**

**Kyle: Hey what about me? She owns me!**

**Lily: Oh yeah I forgot about you, she owns Kyle too.**

**Kyle: Thank you!**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

"What?" Kat exclaimed, she did not see that coming. "I thought he was maybe an ex boyfriend or disgraceful friend but twin brother?" Now that she thought about it he had the same blond hair and brown eyes. "Just let me tell the story. Anyway three years ago he lived with me, my mom, my dad and our little sister. We had odd birthdays because he was born on New Years Eve 1996 at 11:59 and I was born on New Years Day at 12:01. So he's older by 2 minutes but or bays are technically in two different years. Well when we were 12 he was having a tough time with bullies so he started hanging out with some bad kids. They blackmailed him into stealing 50, 000 dollars and it happened to be from the bank my dad worked at. Some guy wanted the money and tried to steal it but when it was gone he hunted down my dad and he killed him. My mom didn't want my sister to know what happened because she was only 7 so she sent her to live in Chicago with my aunt and uncle. I haven't seen her since. Well I found out my brother stole the money so it was his flat my dad was hunted down. I promised him I wouldn't turn him in but I never spoke to him again, until this afternoon. He had run away to San Diego and never came back. I cried for 2 weeks after that. I haven't cried since then, not when I broke my arm, not when my hamster died." Kim said finishing the story. "Kim I'm so sorry, what do you think he's doing here?" "trying to get me to forgive him" "are you?" "no well I'm not sure if I forgive him I still won't talk to him" "I understand that, he destroyed your relationship so you shouldn't have to talk to him but I think you should forgive him" Kat told her truly speaking from the heart. "Well I'm going to bed, I'll forgive him tomorrow, remember you can't tell anyone not even the guys" Kim said firmly "I promise" Kat assured her.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT SCHOOL}

When Kim walked into school the next day she saw Jack and tried to walk away not wanting to be questioned. "Kim wait up!" he called after her 'darn it!' she thought. "So Kim what happened yesterday?" Jack asked concerned "Jack I appreciate your concern but remember your hero complex, yeah it's kickin in, so I just don't want to talk about it and let's just leave it at that" Kim stated calmly "ok" Jack replied shrugging. When they got to english class they sat with Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kat. It was the only class they all had together. Mrs. Webster was about to make an announcement. "Quiet down class, today we'll have a new student join or class this is Kyle Dorfwarc (Crawford spelled backwards)." "Oh my god" Kim said under her breath "it's ok Kim maybe it's a different Kyle Kat whispered. Kyle walked into the classroom "sorry I'm jinxed" Kat told her "no it's not your falt he feels the need to gravel" Kim said through gritted teeth. "Kyle there's an open seat next to Kim" Mrs. Webster told him pointing at Kim. "No, no,no!" Kim whisper yelled to Kat. Her hand shot up in the air "may I go to the bathroom?" Kim asked "and I forgot my notebook in my last class, on the third floor." Kat added "fine both of you go" Mrs. Webster said dismissing them as they left the room Kim made sure to hit Kylie's shoulder with her arm, hard. When they got to the bathroom (Kat didn't forget anything) Kim started to scream. "Kim I'm so sorry he did this and you should just try your best to ignore him" Kat calmly stated "your right Kat thanks" "your welcome, now let's go back to class" "ok" then they went to class. When they walked back in Kat pulled a pencil pouch out of her purse so it looked like she went to get something. They went back to their seats and in 30 minutes class was over. Luckily it was the last class of the day so the gang went straight to the dojo. Kim changed and started to beat the dummies. After 20 minutes of beating two dummies were headless and one was pouring out stuffing. Nobody dared to ask what was wrong. Then Jack did the unthinkable "hey Kim, you wanna spare?" he asked nervously. "Dude, what are you doing?" Jerry whispered "I'm not afraid of Kim" "Jack are we gonna spare or not" Kim yelled "coming" Jack called. They began to spar and Kim beat him in 30 seconds. "Wow Kim your really mad" Jack commented "don't talk about it" Kim grumbled. Just then the reason for Kim's anger walked in, "hey Kim so did you make a decision?" he asked "yes I forgive you but I still won't be nice to you now leave" she grumbled back. "Ok I understand your anger but I got you something" he said handing her an envelope. "What is it?" she asked confused "I'm gonna leave don't open it until I'm gone" he stated walking out the door "oh and Kim I leave for San Diego tomorrow I was only at school to talk to you" he said before he was gone. Kim opened the letter. "oh my god" she said "Kim what is it?" Jack asked. Kim got up and ran into the locker rooms. "I'll go" Kat said walking after her. "Kim what's wrong?" Kat asked "here look" Kim said handing her the letter. "Oh my god, Kim your sister is coming. That's great" "no it's not, I have to tell her our dad is dead, she still doesn't know" "oh that's bad and she's gonna live with you?" "yes Kat I need help and I can't tell the guys I'm not ready" Kim said as she slid down the wall. "Kim you know I'll be there for you but you'll have to tell the guys at some point" "I know just not yet" Kim whispered looking down. "If we don't get out there the guys will think we're dead" Kim declared smiling, that made Kim laugh. They walked back into the dojo. "before you ask yes I'm fine, the letter was an apology from Kyle and no I don't need you guys to go hunt him down" Kim answered all their questions before they said them. "Ok practice is over go home" Rudy said. "Bye guys " Kat said as she and Kim left.

LINE BREAK (It's Saturday now)

" Kim wake up!" Kat screamed "I'm up, I'm up!" Kim shouted shooting straight up in her bed. "What the heck Kat, it's Saturday. Oh man, it's Saturday! What time is it?" Kim asked freaking out. "Its 12:00 which means you only have 7 hours before your date and we have to go shopping!" Kat shouted throwing Kim's cloths at her. Kim rushed into the bathroom changed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then she ran out grabbed her purse and left with Kat. When they got to the mall they stopped at Skybucks to get muffins and Chai Lattes since they didn't eat. Then they power shopped for 2 hours and headed back to Kim's house. "Ok lets have first date spa day now" Kat said as the walked into Kim's room. Soon Kat had Kim's hands and feel soaking in warm water and had just finished waxing her legs. "Ok I'm gonna put the mud mask on now." Kat told her. Kim just mumbled yes. After the mask was on Kat started Kim's mani-pedi. When she was done with that they took the mask off. Then Kim picked out her outfit. It was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans a pink t-shirt with a crop top leather jacket over the top. For shoes she picked out her black high heel sandals. After she changed Kat did her make up and curled her hair. By then it was 6:30 so they went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. At 6:45 Kat brought Kim her purse. "Here, I put in mint gum, perfume, lipstick, your phone, a hair clip, a small tissue bag, sunglasses, and a travel size make up kit in case the movie makes you cry." Kat told her, "wow, thanks Kat" "I just wanted to make sure your date goes perfect and don't worry if your aunt calls I'll be in your room watching tv so I'll tell her your out." Kat assured her. Then the door bell rang. "That's Jack, wish me luck" Kim said. She opened the door and stepped out side. Jack was wearing a black jacket over a purple shirt. He had on back jeans and black and white Addias. "Ready to go?" "yep" with that the walked out to they limo. Jack opened the door for Kim. "Driver, to the movie theater." Jack commanded. It was a short ride there. When they arrived Kim saw someone she thought was gone. "Hello Kim. Fancy seeing you here" "Kyle are you stalking me?" Kim asked clearly angry "no I came to see the Hunger Games" he said calmly "thank god your seeing a different movie." Kim said relieved. "Let's go get popcorn Kim" Jack said. "I'll be there in a sec" Kim told him sending him off. "Kyle I just wanted to tell you I won't tell Lily it was your flat because it would crush her" "I appreciate that Kim" "if you want I might consider brining her to the San Diego zoo and we could meet you there" "I thought you weren't gonna speak to me" "I changed my mind, I relized i miss my brother" Kim told him. "I missed you too Kim" he replied "talk to you later?" "defiantly but now I got to get back to my date" "oh my god, I'm so sorry! have fun!" Kyle said "bye Kyle" "bye Kim." with that he went to his movie and Kim walked over to jack. "What took you so long?" "I had to talk to him, let's go see the movie" Kim said smiling. Kat was right Kim needed the kleanax and the make up kit. "Jack would you give me your seat on the life boat?" Kim asked "of corse Kim" "well that's stupid because I told you I can take care of myself" Kim retorted "but you asked me oh never mind" "Jack I mean I would find another seat so we could both live or I'd sit on you" Kim said. "Haha very funny. By the time the conversation was over they were sitting in the limo. The driver took them to Kim's house after driving around town listening to the radio. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Kim" Jack said when they reached to door. "Yep, bye" Kim said. Then her body acted before her mind and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye" he said before turning toward the limo. Kim walked into her house and closed the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holing in. Then she ran down to her room to tell Kat all about her date. The gossiped all night.

**Not really a cliffy this time. Hope you liked it. Dont forget I'm still willing to take o/c's so make one up! I hope you guys dont mind some syfy in future chapters. Again I apologize for not updating sooner. I was thinking of you guys yesterday feeling bad. So tomorrow super long chapter just for you. Thats all folks! Sorry for the loony toons refrence. Review!**


	6. Little sisters and secret powers

**A/N Here's the long chapter i promised. I hope you like it, this is the syfy i talked about. I only got 1 entry for the o/c contest. I hoped for it to be a contest. Also i wont be posting either tomorrow or Wednesday because I'm going to see the Hunger Games! Heres the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: KatissaEmene doesnt own Kickin' It or any powers or refrences to Race to Witch Mountian.**

Kim paced back and forth in the dojo. "Kim, calm down its only your sister" Milton said "yeah Kim your making me dizzy." Eddie added. "Guys I have to tell her something that's hard to say and your here for moral support and once I tell her you'll know why I was so mad that Kyle showed up" Kim said still pacing. Just then a 10 year old girl with honey blond hair and a face full of freckles entered the dojo. She was wearing a pink hello kitty t shirt and blue jeans. She also had on black converse. She pulled of the pink sunglasses that shielded her brown eyes. "Kim!" she shouted "Lily!" Kim shouted back. They went in for a bear hug. "Lily these are my friends Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Jack and Kat." Kim said pointing to each one. "Hi I'm Lily" she said. "Lily I need you to sit down I have to tell you something. When we sent you away it was because mom was scared to tell you the truth and I would have told you but she took away any way to contact you. Dad was killed by a man who wanted money from the bank and dad was the first person he found who worked there." Kim sadly stated then she waved her hand signaling Jack to sit back down because he was about to come over to her. "I can't believe this" "please don't be mad at me or mom" "I'm not mad at either of you, I hope they brought that man to justice." "oh they did, he is spending the rest of his life in heavily guarded prison." Kim assured her. "Ok then, dad would want us to move on with our lives and that's just what we'll do" Lily stated perking up"Lily you don't act like your 10 you act like your 15. Come on we'll all go get some ice cream, Jack's treat" Kim said. "Hey why do I have to pay?" Jack asked irritated "because we have a date tomorrow." "date?" Jack asked now confused. "Don't you want to go on another date with me?" Kim asked "of corse but you have to tell me stuff like that or you'll give me a heart attack" Jack stated. Then they all went for ice cream.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT ICE CREAM PARLOR}

"I'll take chocolate" Lily said "strawberry for me" Kim said "I got the rest, I'll have mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream for Kat, cookie dough for jerry, vanilla for Eddie and kewi mango swirl for Milton." Jack told the waiter. "Will that be all sir?" the waiter asked politely "yep" Jack replied. They found a booth in the back of the store so they were sitting in a half circle. Jack had his arm around Kim. "You guys aren't gonna go mushy on us are you?" Eddie asked "only when necessary" Kim stated. "So Lily did you bring a lot of stuff?" Kat asked changing the subject. "No, it's a lot colder in Chicago so I only brought a few things. Like Shebert" Lily responded "omg! You still have Shebert! Is he at the house? Now you know we have to share him!" Kim screeched excitedly. "Whose Shebert?" Jack asked "oh he's a stuffed panda bear our dad gave to us to share but Kim let me take him to Chicago." Lily explained. Then the waiter brought their ice creams. "So Lily what else do you want to do today, it's only noon." Kim asked "let's go shopping!" Lily shouted excitedly "I see the family resemblance" Milton commented "let me guess we have to come to carry your bags" Eddie asked "and tell us how good we look" Kim retorted. "How much do hive to put on the credit card?" Jack asked "how much is on it?" Kim questioned "well you and Kat combined is $4000" Jack told her "well that should be enough" Kim said looking at Kat who nodded in agreement. "Why does he have $4000 on two credit cards for you and Kat?" Milton asked "have you ever wondered why I always have to pay for their stuff?" Jack responded "yes actually" Milton said interested in the answer. "Well its because my moms an actress/super model and my dads a film director who has won 3 oscars in the past two years. So I got so used to spending money on them I have two separate credit cards for them." Jack explained "ok then, we might as well go now" Eddie said sadly because he finished his ice cream and so did everyone else. Then they left and all four boys were dragged into the first store Kim saw a sale in. The girls loaded the boys up with clothes and made them sit on the couch in front of the dressing room. After a lot of shirts, skirts, shoes and hats they decided on 12 outfits, each. Jack gave them each their credit cards and they paid. The rest of the day went on like this and after the fifth tenth store they had enough clothes to cover the outside of the white house. "Let's get all these bags to your house" Jack said "ok let's go, wait" Kim said stopping in her tracks. "Kim do you feel that?" Lily asked "yep, what do you think it is?" "I don't know but..." Lily stopped mid sentence and grabbed her lucky stone from her whipped around and threw it. It hit a guy in the hand who was trying to take a bag that Jerry had just set down. Kim used her cheer leading skills to do a hand spring and nail the guy, landing on his back with him laying on his stomach. "Wow, that was total swag yo!" Jerry shouted "thanks, we sensed something was wrong and Lily heard the bags shuffle." Kim explained "how did you nail him from so far away Lily?" Jack asked. "I have exact aim and I never miss, if I wanted to I could nail a fly in the wing from 15 feet away" she told them Kim nodded "it's true, never bet her that she can't hit the bullseye of a target from 100 yards away while she's blind folded. I lost $100 that day" Kim said thinking back. The guys just nodded and called mall security. Joan came and took the thief into custody. Then the whole gang headed to Kim's house to put everything away.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT KIM'S HOUSE}

"So this is your room" Kim said finishing off the house tour leading Lily into her room. "I hope you don't mind we share a bathroom, there's two doors, one that goes to your room and one that goes to mine." She explained "no I don't mind at all, and I'm gonna need a map to the house or I'll get lost" Lily said. "Well get some sleep, Jack is picking us and Kat up at 7:00 so we can drop you off at school and we can get to school. I'll wake you up at 6:00 so you can shower and stuff." Kim told her "ok Kim, goodnight love you" Lily said giving her a hug "love you too and mom will be her in the morning she just had to go to set late tonight to work on that new movie" Kim said shutting off the lights and walking into her room through the bathroom. Kim wasn't going to sleep yet, it was only 8:30 she just put Lily to bed because she was experiencing Jet Lag. All of a sudden her phone went off. "Kyle, why did you call now? You scared the crap out of me!" Kim said slightly agitated "I wanted to know if Lily was there yet" Kyle stated innocently "yes she's here now I'm gonna go work out, I'll call you tomorrow so you can talk to her and we have something else to discuss." Kim told him "ok talk to you tomorrow" "bye Kyle" Kim said before hanging up. Then she went into the training dojo to work out. She worked out for half a hour before going to bed.

~LINE BREAK~ {THE NEXT MORNING}

"Lily come on! Kat's already here and Jack will be here any second!" Kim called. Just then Lily came running up the stairs "let's go wait outside" she said. The three girls opened the door to see Jack standing there with his fist up about to knock. "Wow perfect timing" he commented "let's get a move on, bye mom!" Kim shouted "Bye girls!" she called back. When the got to Seaford Elementary Kim pulled Lily aside. "Remember no making bets about your aim and try not to have such perfect aim. If you play dodge ball miss and let yourself be hit ok?" Kim pleaded "ok, ok I won't show off" Lily said disappointed "heres your lunch" Kim said handing her a brown paper bag. "Why can't I get school lunch?" "Trust me you don't want that" Kim simply stated.

Then Lily walked up to the door waving good bye at Kim. "Let's get to school" Kim said as they started walking. Luckily Seaford High was only a block away.

~LINE BREAK~ {LUNCH TIME} (LILY'S SCHOOL)

Lily walked into the lunch room looking for a place to sit. Her first three classes went great. In science she got to mix chemicals to make the liquid change colors. In english she wrote a poem about moving and in art she painted a beautiful picture of the ocean. Now was the only real problem of the day, where to sit at lunch. She didn't want to impose on anyone so she found an empty table and sat down. Two girls came up "hey your the new kid, Lily right?" one asked. She had short jet black hair and dark skin. Her brown eyes were kind and gentle. "Yep that's me" Lily responded. "Well I'm Kylie and this is Jazz" Kylie said pointing at the other girl. She had long brown hair braided down her back. Her green eyes sparkled with joy. They sat down with her. "Where did you move here from?" Jazz asked "oh we'll I'm originally from here buti moved to Chicago a couple of years ago and just moved back in with my mom and sister" Lily explained. "Coolio! Can I see your schedule to see if we have any classes together?" Kylie asked "sure" Lily said handing it over. "Hey we have gym, math and spanish together!" Jazz exclaimed reading the schedule "and I have science, english and art with you!" Kylie said "that's how I knew your name, you read the poem about moving" she said "I remember you, you said 'the sun rises and falls then it rises again and the moon goes down. The stars never really disappear but we only see them at night' the the teacher told you she would give you a c for the poem if you stopped" Lily exclaimed. "That's right!" Kylie said "well I hope your good at dodge ball because we have it today after lunch in gym" Jazz commented "oh I think I'm pretty good at it" Lily said shyly "well that's a relief, maybe we can finally beat that nasty Kaya at her own game. Oh I'd love to see her face if I'm captain of the team and I beat her!" Jazz said evily. Just then the bell rang, "time for gym, you ready to help me finally beat my arch enemy?" Jazz asked expectantly. "Sure let's go" they two waved good bye to Kylie and headed off to gym. In the locker room Lily met Kaya. "Get out of my way, freak!" Kaya shrieked "fine, just be ready to be beaten" Lily sneared. With that she walked into the gym with Jazz. "Ok line up, Kaya, Jazz your team captains pick your players. Jazz your first." Coach said "I pick Lily" Jazz announced a murmur arose in the crowd as Lily walked up to Jazz's side. After the teams were picked Coach explained the rules. "If your hit your out. If you catch it the person who threw it is out and you can bring back one person from your team. If you hit someone in the head your out. Any questions?" Coach finished, no one raised their hands. "Ok then, dodge ball!" Coach shouted blowing her whistle. Lily ran forward and grabbed a ball from the center. Boom! She hit someone out. Then she caught a ball. She made sure to throw I some near misses and miss the person a couple of times so noe one suspected anything. But she never got out. It was down to just her and Kaya. They were both holding a ball. Kaya threw the ball and Lily used her ball to block it. Then with the precision of an expert she nailed Kaya in the arm and she had won. She was bombarded with hugs and pretty soon she was riding around on people's shoulders. Later when Jazz and Lily met up with Kylie they told her everything. "Well since that was my last class I have to wait for my sister and her friends. We all go to Bobby Wasabi dojo after school." Lily explained as the trio exited the building. "Really, is it fun?" Jazz asked "totally,! We get to work on our hand-eye coordination while punching and kicking the training dummies" Lily told them. "Wow, maybe we can join" Kylie said "that would be awesome!" Lily exclaimed.

~LINE BREAK~ {AT SEAFORD HIGH}

Tick tock, tick tock. 'Why won't that stupid bell ring' Kim said to herself. She looked over at Milton because he memorized the bell schedule and she hadn't. He held up his hand showing 5 minutes. 'Thank god! I can go get Lily and we can all go to the dojo' she told herself in her head. Her mind shifted to her date Saturday. 'We should go to that new restaurant, La Petit Café, that would be a nice formal date so I can get to know the Jack he is without the guys' Kim thought 'I'll have to tell him at the dojo' she made a mental note. That conversation with herself took up the 5 minutes, BRRRIIINNNGGGG! The bell rang and she was up and out the door before it was done. She started to through everything she needed to do her homework in her backpack. Jack walked up behind her and taped her on the shoulder. "AAAHHHH!" She shrieked "don't do that to me, I don't have eyes on the back of my head" Kim yelled at him. "Sorry, so are you ready to go?" He asked "yep, where's Kat and the guys?" She wondered "here they come" Jack said as they all cam towards them. "Let's go get Lily" Kim said as they left the building.

LINE BREAK AT THE DOJO

Once they got to the dojo, Lily had told them all about her day and new friends. Kim and Kat helped Lily practice her reflexes while the guys spared. Eventually the guys stopped to take a break but Lily was still going so they watched. "Ok Lily, remember to listen for sounds to give away the position of your attacker because your blind folded and can't see them." Kim instructed. Kat stepped quietly to the left and through her dart with perfect aim, Lily whipped around and caught it right in front of her nose. "Whoa" all the guys said at once. "How do you do that, it's almost inhuman" Milton commented. Kim exchanged a glance with Lily, "guys sit down, you to Kat I haven't told this to anyone except our mom" Kim said. Everyone sat down, waiting for the explanation. "Because Kyle and I are twins we..." "wait twins?" Jack exclaimed confused. "Sorry that's the thing I told Kat. Anyway he was born on December 31 at 11:59 and I was born on January 1 at 12:01 so we were technically born on two different days in two different years but we're twins. We have this telepathy link so I can talk to him in my mind no matter how far away and vise versa. We also can use more of our brain then most people so we can do things with our minds. He can change his molecules so he can pass through solid objects or withstand anything. I have telekinesis." "Ok but that still doesn't explain Lily's reflexes or aim." Eddie interrupted her. "I was getting to that! So Lily here was born at exactly midnight on New Years Eve so she got half powers. That's why she has aim and reflexes. Her mind processes things faster and she has heightened hearing. I also trained her in agility so that's helps" Kim finished. "Telekinesis is scientifically impossible Kim" Milton declared. "Watch this" Kim said. They all turned to where she had her hand pointing and all of their gym bags started to rise. When they were 3 feet above ground she thrust her free hand towards the lockers and they started to open and close. "Ok, ok i believe you! Just make it stop!" Milton screamed. Kim put everything down. "Ok so if the telephonesis is real everything else must be true chiz" Jerry said. "First it's telekinesis. Other wise that whole statement is true." Kim responded. "Ow!" Lily shrieked, "Lily what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned "It's Kyle, something's wrong" "OW! I feel it to, he's trying to contact us." Kim said "Kyle! Where are you, what's happening?" Lily yelled then just like that the pain was gone. "What was that?" Eddie asked " I don't know but I'm calling him on his cell phone" Kim said as she grabbed her phone. "No answer" Kim whispered "maybe he's just not with his phone" Kat suggested "no, he always picks up or calls back the second after" Lily said worriedly. 'Kyle, are you there I sense your moving farther away out of reach' Kim said through her mind. "What's she doing?" Jack whispered to Lily "Shes using her mind to talk to him" Lily said. 'Kim im here, I'm in some car, I think it's the guy who killed dad, he wants the money!' 'I'll be right there, I'll find you, we won't let him keep hurting us!' Kim promised him. "Guys we have to go" Kim said grabbing her stuff. "Let's get a move on then" Kat said sensing the urgency in her voice. They were all about to leave the mall when "HELP!"

**Major Cliffy! I want your o/c's! Kat wants a boyfriend. Anyway hope you liked the chapter! Review!**


	7. Saving Kyle Part 1

**A/N I'm so so so so so so so so (you get the point) sorry! i have been super busy and i had writers block. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the weekend but i have my spanish final tomorrow and finals all next week. This chapter is really short and I'm so sorry about that but again i had writers block. Hmm, what am i forgetting? Oh yeah! the winner of the o/c contest is, drum roll, bum bum bum bum. Shadows and Chocolate's o/c Demitris Johnson aka DJ. He wont be in this chapter though but soon. I'm going to work on the story really hard for you guys, i love all the reviews! Now the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: **

**Lily: Hey KatissaEmene**

**KatissaEmene: Hey Lily, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Lily: Sure. KatissaEmene doesn't own Kickin'It but owns her o/c's...**

**Kat: Hey Lily, OH! Your doing the disclaimer, let me help. KatissaEmene owns me.**

**Kyle: She owns me too!**

**Brad: Hey she owns me!**

**Kat: I was getting to that! She also owns Kyle and Brad.**

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!" the shouting continued. Kim tried to fight it but she couldn't, she just hoped Kyle could hold on a little while longer. He could just walk away because of his powers but that would get him hunted than her hunted than Lily hunted. Kim dashed back into the mall followed by the gang. What they saw astonished them. A group of people dressed in dark jeans and hoodies and white masks were standing over Donna Tobin and she looked pretty scared. Kim ran up behind them and cleared her throat. "Ahem, we're gonna need you to back off our...friend...and leave this mall." she announced choking out the word friend. "Aww you think you can tell us what to do." One of them spoke, clearly their leader. "Oh now I'm not going to tell you I'm going to make you" "your gonna make us leave, what are you gonna do, start a cat fight! Hhahahah... Uuuuuhhh" he said as Kim flipped him all his air was knocked out of him. "Take um down" Kim commanded as the rest of the gang sprang into action. Lily's killer reflexes allowed her to dodge every punch and kick that was thrown her way. Jerry, Eddie and Milton teamed up against two guys. Kat and Jack fought back to back which left Kim with the leader. Once all the bad guys were down they helped Donna up. "What was that?" she asked "what the ambush or the fight?" Jack asked, confused. "You must have set me up!" "why would we set up an ambush to fight them off for you? I called you our...friend" Kim shouted angrily choking out the last word, again. "Good point, so thanks, I guess" Donna said before leaving. "That was weird" Milton said "I agree but we can't worry about it. We have to go find Kyle" Kim said power walking out of the mall. The only ones who could keep up were Lily and Kat. The boys just stumbled along behind them. They had enough money for a cab and they went wherever Kim told the driver to go. Finally they stopped in front of the Malibu board walk and got out of the cab. "He's close. I can sense it." Kim stated "I feel it to." Lily said "we have to split up, this place is enormous. If we stick together we'll never find him." Kat said "I'll go with Kim, Kat and Jerry. Milton and Eddie you go with Lily, that way each group will have a way of knowing if their close and can contact the other one. We all have our cell phones and Lily and Kim can us telepathy." Jack explained "good plan, everyone hands in" Kat said "1, 2, 3, BREAK!" they all shouted before running in different directions with their groups. Lily texted Kim about code names. Kat was Kool Kat, Kim was Gemini, Jack was Karate Kid, Jerry was Confuzled, Milton was Brainiac, Eddie was Cookie Monster and Lily was Lily Pad. "Gemini to Lily Pad, come in Lily Pad." Kim said into her phone. "Lily Pad here,any sign of him?" "nope, not yet, wait Kat, Jack what's that?" Kim shouted. "Looks like a sign of struggle, not like a kid was trying to force someone on a ride but like someone was being kidnapped." Kat declared being the great detective she is. Kim looked around. "But they just stop where could he have gon..." "Kim, hello? Whats going on? Did you find him?" came Lily's voice from Kim's phone. "Sorry Lily Pad but you guys need to get over to the Toy Story ride that's out of order. Now that I think about it this is a good place to hide him, no ones around" Kim commented. "We're on our way, over and out" Lily said over doing the code names thing. The three showed up in 5 min and the gang was reunited. "There's gotta be a secret passage or something around in here. The struggle marks stop right before the entrance." Milton stated. Kat beat over where the tracks stopped. "Look! There's a small grove in a square. That means there must be a trap door here. All we have to do is figure out how to open it." She observed "hey! I found the ride controls. Maybe they open the trap door." Eddie said standing in front of the control panel. "Wait, what if it's bobby trapped? There's gotta be some type of code because if the person forgets how to open it they have to have a way to remember it" Lily said looking around. Her eye caught some scratched letters on a wooden table. "Push north, pull south, flip east and enter west?" "That must be to code! The red button is on the north of the panel. Jerry pull that lever down, that's pull south. Jack flip that switch, its to the east." Kat commanded. They all waited for something to happen. "I don't get it it says to enter Wes and that's where to trap door is." Milton declared, slightly confused. "We have to enter the password. It's the las part, meant to throw you off. There's a keypad I'll enter the code." Kim said as she typed four letters. The door opened. "What was the password?" Eddie asked "west" Kim said simply. "oohhhhhh" everyone else said realization hitting them. "When it said 'enter west' it meant in the keypad not the literal door. Milton inquired as they descended cautiously down the stairwell leading into the ground.

**A/N Sort of a cliffy, what's going to happen down there? You'll have to wait and see. Anyways... I am going to really try and post by the weekend. So congrats Shadows and Chocolate! Keep reviewing please!**


	8. Saving Kyle Part 2

**A/N Hey! im soooooo soooooo sooooo sooooo sorry! i have had writers block but i also had a lot going on so I was really busy. now that its summer I should have more time to write. I wanted to apologize for my spelling errors. I know that they're on words like falt and i wrote flat. so forgive me. Also I'm writing most of this on my ipad and emailing it to myself. Whoops! I kinda just babbled on there for a minute. Oh that reminds me, I will be having another o/c contest soon and I hope i have enough entries to actually call it a contest. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who review because it makes me feel great knowing people like my story. I'd also like to thank you guys for your story suggestions because i really take them to heart. Now on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katissaemene: Hey Kyle, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kyle: Nope, training. Ask Kat**

**Katissaemene: Hey Kat, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kat: Not today. Ask Kim.**

**Katissaemene: Hey Kim, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kim: Nuh-uh. Ask Jack.**

**Katissaemene: Hey Jack, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jack: Nope, gotta walk my turtle. Ask Eddie.**

**Katissaemene: Hey Eddie, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Eddie: Sorry but no. Ask Jerry.**

**Katissaemene: Hey Jerry, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry: No! Dancing here! Ask Milton.**

**Katissaemene: Hey Milton, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Milton: I'm about to break science history!**

**Katissaemene: Can't anyone do the disclaimer!**

**DJ: I'll do it.**

**Katissaemene: Thanks DJ.**

**DJ: No prob. Katissaemene does not own Kickin' It or any of its characters except for Kat, Kyle and me.**

* * *

><p>"It's dark down here" Eddie commented as the gang walked through the hidden tunnels,<p>

"well for one thing we're under ground!" Kat yelled.

"Shhh, we're close" Kim said.

"How do you know?" Milton asked

"twin telepathy, duh" Lilly snapped.

"Sorry I forgot." Milton said

"Shut up!" Kim yelled at them. They heard voices.

"What are we supposed to do with him? We already gaged and tied him up" voice 1 asked.

"We wait for the boss to come back you birdbrain!" the other voice shouted. Kim spoke in her head to Kyle.

"How many guys are in there?"

"only 2, Jake and Tony, and their boss is gonna walk through the other entrance in... Wait he just walked in, he's gonna undo my gag. I have a plan" Kyle said. Kim turned to face the gang,

"ok here's what we do..." she explained the plan to them. They all took their places near the entrance to the lair.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Kyle said. "Fine Jake untie him." the boss commanded.

"Now Kim!" Kyle shouted in his head. Kim gave the hand signal and the whole gang burst in the doors.

"Well well well, look who we have here. Kim haven't seen you in a while." the boss said turning around to reveal...

"Brad?" Kim choked out.

"It's been awhile Kimmy cub."

"Don't call me that!" Kim shouted

"So why are you here, wait a minute, he's your twin isn't he. Well he owes me and your not gonna stand in my way. Jake, Tony get them and call in Luke, Matt and Big Brutus." Three guys came in and Big Brutus was big.

"Well your mot the only one with tough friends. Milton get to Kyle. Everyone else take em down. Brad's mine." Kim said as everyone sprang into action. Milton dodged and weaves his way over to Kyle, who he untied quickly and they joined the fight. Brad and Kim started at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Kim you can still stop now and things can go back to the way they used to be" he offered.

"I'm never going back, me and you is over. It was a mistake and I'll never make it again. Now I'm strong and not even you can take me down. I am immune to charm. You used to be able to just look at me and I'd melt but not any more. I'm unbreakable." Kim declared.

"Nice speech but we both know I'm not afraid to hit a girl, and we both know your not that tough." Brad sneered.

"Think again" Kim said right before she punched him in the nose.

"Let's get out of here, fast!" Kyle shouted.

"Aggreed!" everyone replied befor running out.

* * *

><p>~THE NEXT DAY~ [AT SCHOOL]<p>

Kat stood at her locker when Kim walked in with Jack. He took off to his locker and Kim walked over to Kat they were making small talk while the whole time Kim was hoping Kat wouldn't ask the question she knew was on her mind.

"So how do you know that Brad guy?"

'Looks like she asked anyway' Kim thought.

"Oh he...uh...I...can we talk about this later? I don't know how to put it words"

"sure" Kat said turning around to head to class. She ran into some guy.

"Hey watch it!" she said before she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Actually it's ok. I should pay attention to where I'm going." Kat said bending down to get her books.

"Let me help with that" he said.

"Oh by the way I'm Kat."

"I'm DJ"

"nice to meet you DJ."

"Yeah you too." he said before walking off. Kat watched him walk away.

"Kat!" Kim shouted snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh sorry" Kat said waking up.

"He was cute" Kim commented.

"Hey! If you start dating him and I start dating Jack we can double date!"

"Sounds great!" Kat said excitedly. They hurried off the class. They took their seats right as the bell rang.

"Ugh! I hate algebra! We have to listen to Mrs. McGrevey drone on about the phythagrium therem!" Kat whispered.

"I know! This class is so boring" Kim replied.

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

After 6 hours the gang went to get Lily and head to karate. When anyone tried to ask Kim about brad she dodged the question by saying " he was a liar and I don't want to talk about it" using her acting skills to make herself seem upset. But Kat knew better.

"Hey guys!" came a voice from behind them as the approached the dojo. It belonged to Kyle.

"Hey bro!" Lily half shouted excitedly.

"Waz up Ky?" Kim asked

"Just wanted to join your dojo and tell you I'm gonna move back in with you, if you'll let me." he got the last part out fast before she could say anything.

"Of corse I'll let you and I finally figured out that thing, you know the thing." Kim said trying to get a point across.

"Oh that thing" Kyle said

"You figured out the thing? That's great!" Lily screamed. The rest of the gang looked confused, especially Jerry.

"What's going on? I'm confused" he said

"We all are Jerry, we all are," Eddie said patting him on the shoulder. After practicing for a while they took a break.

"Hey guys, great job! And Kyle, your doing really well so I'm gonna try this new test Bobby came up with for new comers. First I have to see how many boards you can break, then we see how many moves you can do on the dummies and lastly you spar with each person until someone beats you."Rudy explained

"Sounds good" Kyle replied.

"Great! Let's get started" Rudy said. He had Kyle break one board, then two, then three, and he could only break up to four. Then Kyle demonstrated an array of kicks and punches well executed. On the last kick the dummies head flew of and almost took Milton's off too.

"Hey watch it!" he shrieked.

"Sorry!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Ok on to sparing, the order will be Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Lily, then Kat, Kim and Jack are almost on the same level so it will be Kat then Jack then Kim. That seems fair." Rudy told them.

"Milton, your up first" Eddie told him

"I know" Milton said stepping up "just get this over with." he said glumly.

"Take your stances, FIGHT!" Rudy exclaimed starting the match. Milton punched but Kyle grabbed his hand and flipped him.

"Before this goes any further, Kyle no using powers to fight." Lily warned

"Until he fights me, at least" Kim spoke up.

"I won't, I promise on Kim's perfect pitch and amazing dance moves" he said

"OMG! You remember that? That's awesome!" Kim shrieked

"Wait what? Kim can sing but she can't dance" Jerry said

"Wanna bet" Lily said

"Uh oh." Kim said then attempting to sneak into the changing rooms, only to be caught by Jack.

"What's this about Kim being a good dancer?" Rudy asked

"Fine I'll show you, come on Lily" Kim said motioning for her sister to join her. They busted out an amazing dance (dance on shake it up to TTYLXOX) and when they were done everyone clapped.

"Why did you hide this from us Kim?" Milton asked

"Yeah! that was swag! we could have won a thousand dollars in that dance cometition!" Jerry exclaimed angrily

"Because I was scared that if I was good at to much stuff people would think I'm a spoiled brat and I'm not. Also that was your moment to be great at something Jerry, not mine." she explained.

"She makes a good point" Rudy commented.

"Can we just get back to Kyle's test?" Kim asked not wanting to talk any more about herself.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that, Jerry! Your up!" Rudy pronounced

"Yo this is gonna be swag! I'm totally gonna win. Whoooooo!" Jerry shouted confidently

"Do you think we should warn him or just let it play out?" Kim whispered to Jack

"Let's just see what happens" he whispered back.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Rudy shouted. Jerry made the first move by throwing a punch that Kyle easily dodged. Next he kicked him but missed, again. The next move was a sidekick but Kyle caught his foot and twisted it sending Jerry spinning to the floor.

"That lasted longer than I expected" Kat commented slightly impressed.

"Eddie your up..." Lily started but when she turned to face Eddie he was on his knees hands clasped together mumbling to himself.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked curiously

"Praying to live" Eddie responded.

"Ok then, let's do this thing!" Rudy shouted enthusiastically. They started the fight and Eddie just looked scared. This time Kyle made the first move and Eddie didn't have time to dodged and got kicked in the gut. Jack and Kim ran over to help him up.

"Come on Eddie, let's get ya over to the bench" Jack said as they half carried half dragged him over.

"Lily your up!" Rudy shouted she took her place on the map and got into her fighting stance along with Kyle.

"Ready, FIGHT!" Rudy yelled. They circled each other for a long time and Kyle made the first move, by kicking towards her head. Lily easily dodged and attempted to kick him while doing a back walkover but she missed. It went on like that for 10 minutes. Neither one ever touching the other, until Kyle landed a punch on her arm. She was tired and out of breath so he landed another pounce on her and she was down.

"Finally! I thought i wasnt gonna get to fight him!" Kat said

"Well now you do. Take your stances, FIGHT!" Rudy exclaimed. This match went somewhat like Lily's but lasted longer. Then he fought Jack and that took forever but eventually Kyle got him. Finally it was Kim's turn.

"So you guys excited who knows how to use their powers better?" Kim asked the gang.

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"Well then go pull down the windows so no one sees us." Kim told them as they all rushed to do so.

"Let's do this thing, anyone who needs to go to the bathroom go now and turn put your phones on silent or we might seriously hurt someone." Kyle told them as the all did.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Rudy asked, and chorus of yeahs and readys was heard.

"Kim, Kyle?"

"Yep"

"Ready to go" they said.

"Alrighty then! Take your stances, FIGHT!" Rudy yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oooooo! Cliffy! Sorry but i had to end it there. I'm thinking because i love you guys so much I might post again tomorrow. Just to let you know I wrote a song that I put in the next chapter. There also may or may not be some Kick. Wink, wink. So I just want just wanted to remind you that the o/c contest is coming. Maybe in a couple chapters but we'll see. Anyways. Review**


	9. Who's Brad?

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter is short! But i know you guys wanted a chapter so I posted one. I am not giving up in this story I just want to get Searching for the Past going. (I call it sftp.) I'll probably be alternating between stories but thats all I have to say for now. On to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katissaemene: Hey guys! Will one of you do the disclaimer?**

**Milton: I just did it for sftp.**

**Jack: I'm busy.**

**Kyle: Next chapter.**

**Kat: Ask Kim.**

**Kim: If no one else does it I will.**

**Eddie: Nope.**

**Jerry: What? I'm confused.**

**DJ: Did it last time.**

**Katissaemene: Well looks its up to you Kim.**

**Kim: Katissaemene does not own Kickin' It cause if she did this story would be and 2 hour blockbuster episode. She only owns Kyle, Kat, and DJ. She also owns the song.**

Neither one was about to take the first move. They just circled each other waiting for the right moment to strike. When they realized this moment wasn't coming they stopped circling.

"I can hear you thinking Kyle. Your mental wall has been breached." Kim said

"tell me what was I thinking?" Kyle asked.

"You were thinking about how I'll never be able to touch you with your molecular rearranging."

"That's right Kyle can control him molecular density" Milton said.

"What?" everyone else (excluding Lily, Kyle and Kim) shouted.

"He can rearrange his molecules so he can pass through solid objects or withstand the greatest force." Kim explained

"Watch" he said as he walked up to the wall and kept walking through it.

"Wow" they all said (again excluding Lily, Kyle and Kim).

"Rudy do we really have to fight cause if we do we'll be here until 2025." Kim complained.

"Fine" Rudy breathed, exasperated.

"Let's talk about the band, we need on more song if we're gonna do that demo" Kat said.

"I have one, you guys have your instruments?" Lily spoke up.

"yeah, let's her it" Kim said as they gang went to get the microphone stand and their instruments.

"just follow my lead. Ok, here goes"

1, 2, 3,

Listen here, right now

I've got somethin I wanna tell you about (tell you about)

I've got these friends

Your missin out

I'm on cloud and I'm not comin down (not comin down)

They're the ones who are there to catch me if I fall

They always got my back

They've seen it all

We treat each other like kings and queens

Even though we're not royalty

We laugh (we laugh) we cry (we cry)

We can't figure it sometimes

We fight, and we're not perfect (never perfect)

But in the end

I've got my friends

That's right, not done yet

These are the friends you haven't met

We go by the name of Dragon Crew

Now it's time to introduce them to you

TALKED

Jerry on drums (10 second drum solo)

Eddie on bass (10 second bas solo)

Milton on keyboard (10 second keyboard solo)

Jack on guitar (10 second guitar solo)

Kyle is our lead dancer and raper (10 second dance solo)

The theres Kat and Kim over there who are singers with me Lily (the girls sing a couple notes together)

RAP

Together we're more than just a band

We're friends who will be there til the end

Through ups and downs

Thick n thin

Together forever

That's what we say

Cause we bond over things we do the same

We embrace our personalitys

To keep us in reality

We hold each other up

So we can reach for the stars

Truth be told they we were never that far

We got each others backs

And that's a fact

Nothin can break us apart

Friends from the start

Now kick back, relax, I'm done with this rap

They're the ones who are there to catch me if I fall

They always got my back

They've seen it all

We treat each other like kings and queens

Even though we're not royalty

We laugh (we laugh) we cry (we cry)

We can't figure it sometimes

We fight, and we're not perfect (never perfect)

But in the end

I've got my friends

I've got my friends

I've got my friends

We have our friends

"So what do you guys think?" Lily asked nervously

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Kat shouted.

"I guess the song gene runs in the family!" Kim said giving Lily a hug.

"The way I wrote the song Kyle raps and Kat Kim and I all sing different parts. I'll write mor lyric copies tonight and tomorrow I'll finish the music for you guys." Lily explained

"I'll help you Lily" Kim offered

"Really? That would be great!" she replied

"Well we all have school tomorrow but there are only two weeks left!" Kat exclaimed

"At least tomorrows Friday and we have a 3 day weekend." Kyle said

"Yeah, we need to work on our solos" Eddie said.

"Mines gonna be swag, yo! Whoooo!" Jerry shouted.

"Hey Jack we still on for lunch Saturday?" Kim asked

"Totally, wouldn't miss it!" Jack said.

"Uh-huh, where are we going then?" Kim asked suspiciously

"Your favorite restaurant, Macaroni Grille" Jack said.

"Awww! You actually remembered!" Kim exclaimed hugging him.

"Course I did, I wrote it on a sticky note that's on my bathroom mirror" he said a-mattor-o-factly.

"Well good, see y'all tomorrow!" Kim said as she left the dojo with Kat, Lily and Kyle.

"So how is your 'we go on dates but nothing serious' thing going?" Kat asked

"Really well" Kim said happily. "I think we're starting to get used to dating so I think he's gonna ask me to be his official girlfriend!" she shirked

"AAHHHHH" they shrieked together jumping up and down.

"What's that all about and the thing at the dojo?" Kyle asked Lily.

"Oh, Kim and Jack have been going on non-official dates. And Kim, and everyone else, thinks Jack is finally gonna ask her to be his girlfriend tomorrow." Lily explained.

"You know what this means? I have to be Kim's dad figure. You know, warn Jack and stuff." Kyle said

"Oh yeah, cause your the only boy in our house!" Lily exclaimed. By the time both conversations were over they were at their house.

"Hey Kat wanna come in and help me and Lily pick out my outfit for my date?" Kim asked

"Sure!" Kat exclaimed. They all walked into Kim's house and Kyle went into his room.

"Goodnight!" he shouted through the closed door.

"Night!" Kim and Lily shouted back. As soon as they entered Kim's room Kat popped the question.

"Ok Kim, we're all alone and Lily wants to know too. How do you know that guy?" Kat asked anxiously.

"Ok sit down, this might take awhile." Kim said. They sat down and waited for her explanation. "He was my boyfriend." she said slowly.

"Really?" Lily asked

"Let me finish! Anyways we were 12 and everything was going great for me. He was a jock so dating him made me popular. I told him some of my secrets and he never told. Finally I trusted him with all my heart so I decided to give him an exclusive tour of the bank. Little did I know he was behind the robbery. He never knew Kyle was my brother but housed him. Then he told everyone in school I was an alien freak with mind powers. I was never able to show my face at that school again. And to top it off that was the day our dad died and Kyle ran away." Kim finished.

"Wow, Kim I'm so sorry." Kat said giving her a hug.

"Don't be, if that didn't happen I wouldn't be the strong confident intimidating Kim I am today." she said

"Hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right." Lily said.

"That's right! Hey! That's one of our songs!" Kim said teasingly.

"Guys now we seriously need to pick out Kim's outfit!" Kat exclaimed.

**A/N How did you like my song. That took me forever to write. Again sorry for the short chapter. I love hearing from you guys so review!**


	10. DJ joins the dojo

**A/N OMG! I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't posted in forever and I'm sorry! I know this chapter is super short but I figured you guys deserved a chapter. So here it is. I'm gonna be posting a new chapter of Searching for the Past (sftp)tonight or tomorrow. I have been busy and writing other stories so I apologize. I don't want to delay this any longer on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: if I owened Kickin' It would be on cloud 9. But sadly I do not own it.**

The girls spent 2 hours tearing apart Kim's closet until they settled on a simple pink dress. They dressed it up by adding a cute brown belt and ballet flats. They added a white cardigan and it was complete.  
>"Wow, it's already 11:30. I better get going. See ya tomorrow" Kat said walking into Kim's closet to get to her house.<br>"Well off to bed Lily. I'm going to sleep to." Kim said nudging Lily out the door. They said their goodnights and went to sleep.  
>THE NEXT DAY<br>Jack walked into school thinking about how he was gonna ask Kim to be his official girlfriend on Saturday and ran into someone.  
>"Sorry man" he said grabbing a book that flew across the hall.<br>"It's cool, I'm DJ by the way" he said sticking out his free hand.  
>"Jack" he said shaking it. "Do you need help?" he asked.<br>"Sure, I started here last week and I'm still getting used to it. Do you know where algebra is? I forgot." DJ said.  
>"Yeah, just let me stop at my locker, I have that class to. Hey, why don't you come with me, you could meet some of my friends" Jack offered.<br>"Cool" DJ said following Jack over to where Kim, Kat, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were standing. Kat saw DJ coming.  
>"There he is!" she whispered to Kim.<br>"I bet since he's following Jack they just became friends and they will be best friends and we can double date and someday have a double wedding!" Kim whisper shrieked.  
>"OMG YES!" I squealed. They jumped up and down all excited.<br>"Why are you two screaming like girls?" Jerry asked  
>"At least we have an excuse what's yours?" Kim said taking a threatening step towards him. He put his hands up in surrender.<br>"Hey Kim what's up?" Jack asked.  
>"Nothing much" Kim replied<br>"Hey DJ" Kat said.  
>"Hey Kat" he replied.<br>"So you to know each other? And I thought I was introducing him to people!" Jack said dramatically.  
>"I only know him because we literally ran into each other the other day." Kat explained.<br>"Oh we'll this is Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim. She's mine, stay away" Jack said firmly.  
>"Well I appreciate the fact that you like me so much you turned into my attack dog. I can take care of myself mr hero complex." Kim said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack held his hands up in surrender. The guys snickered at him. 'I swear I heard him growl' she thought.<br>"So DJ, what sort of things are you interested in?" Milton asked.  
>"Well I like art and theater. I also like dancing and I'm pretty good at karate." he said. Kat took her opportunity.<br>"So you looking for a place to train? Because we all do karate at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts dojo in the mall. Well along with Kim's brother and her sister." Kat explained.  
>"Sorry to jump in but guys it's 10:19 and you only have 30 seconds." Kim said. They all took off and ran to their lockers. They actually got in their lockers and shut the door even Jack.<br>"What the heck?" DJ asked.  
>"You'll see in 5, 4, 3, 2," Kim said and pointed then Kyle came down the hall.<br>"Where are they?!" he yelled. Kat and Kim simply pointed down the hall, away from their lockers. "Thanks" he said and stormed off.  
>"Why is he mad at them?" Kat asked.<br>"Jack is dating me so he is gonna get the 'if you ever hurt her' speech and he's scared of it. Jerry broke his beats. Eddie got falafil grease on his phone so it broke. And Milton is just scared." Kim explained. "he's gone!" she banged on the lockers.  
>"We better get to class so your in the safe zone" Kat said. They got to class and took our seats when Kat realized something.<br>"Hey DJ, you never got a chance to answer my question. So do you wanna come to the dojo with us after school?" she asked him quietly so the teacher didn't hear.  
>"Sure, sounds cool, plus I love Bobby Wasabi." he replied. Kat did a happy dance, in her head so she wouldn't embarrass herself.<br>After school at the dojo  
>The day had gone well. DJ became fast friends with the gang and it turns out he's pretty good at karate. The guys were sparing completely forgetting that Kyle would show up any second.<br>"He guys, I've been looking for you" Kyle said as they all turned around slowly.  
>"KYLE! Don't you dare hurt them or your gonna have the fight of your life!" Kim screamed.<br>"Bring it!" he said.  
>"STOP!" Kat and Lily shouted right before the dojo was turned into a out of this world battle ground.<br>"Get a grip Kyle! You know that the guys cant take you and Kim can!" Lily exclaimed.  
>"Jerry and Eddie can replace your stuff and you should stop scaring Milton and Jack." Kat stated calmly.<br>"What? Pftttt... I wasn't scared..." Jack said his voice getting high.  
>"Mmmmmhhhuuummm" Kim said giving him a head roll.<br>"Kim had a good reason to threaten a fight because you were gonna put them in a hospital and trust me we have all tried. But Jack usually stops us, including Kim" Lily told Kyle.  
>"When we told you guys about our powers we left out that it causes Kyle anger issues." Kim explained.<br>"Hey, your overly aggressive and a... Dare I say it... A princess" Kyle said.  
>"I am not! Take that back! I order you!" Kim snapped.<br>"I rest my case" they guys laughed but stopped as soon as Kim glared at them.  
>"Um guys? What the heck is going on?!" DJ asked loudly. They completely forgot he was there.<br>"We can trust him, he's a Wasabi Warrior" Kat said. They explained everything to DJ.  
>"And if you tell anyone Kyle Lily and I will personally hunt you down and kick your..."<br>"KIM! Threatening was not needed" Jack said.  
>"I was gonna say butt" she said. Jack rolled his eyes.<br>"So what's the secret?" DJ asked. Kim held up her hand to silence everyone. She concentrated on the bags and lifted them up. Then she set them down. Kyle stood up from the bench and Kim threw a rock at him. It bounced off and hit the matts then he walked threw the wall to the changing rooms and came back out. DJ had a look of awe on his face.  
>"There's more" Kim said. Lilly stepped up and Kim tied a towel around her eyes like a blindfold. She grabbed some stuff from her bag. A water bottle, a bracelet and a pencil. Lily's back was to her and she threw the stuff. Lily dodged the water bottle. Caught the pencil and held out her hand and the bracelet went right on.<br>"Wow" DJ said. Kim laughed.  
>"That's the same reaction all the guys did!" she said, still laughing. Rudy came out and told them to get back to sparing. Kyle and Kim were the only ones still fighting after 15 minutes.<br>"Kim, let me just us my powers to take you down." kyle said.  
>"If you get to I get to and are you forgetting I can read minds" Kim said smirking. Kyle sighed.<br>"Fine no powers. I promise on you perfect pitch and awesome dance moves" he said.  
>"Shake on it" Kim said sticking out her hand. Kyle stuck out his hand but Kim's went right through it. "KYLE!" Kim yelled chasing him out of the dojo. Meanwhile Jack couldn't come up with an idea on how to ask Kim to be his he had the perfect idea.<p>

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger but if I didn't end it there I wouldn't have anything to work off of for the next chapter. It helps my creative process. It's time again for a o/c contest! I need a girl friend for Eddie. He's all alone. So sad. So pm me or review and leave all your o/c's info for me to pic. Please Participate! Review!**


	11. Sorry for the mess up

**I'd like to tell you a story. Oncea upon a time KatissaEmene wrote a story called The New Girl. Now when she posted chapter 10 she saw that her new document processer didn't double space it. So she'd like to say she's sorry about that. If it happened to her other story she is also sorry about that. **

**Story is over. The End.**

**~ KE**


End file.
